


Дым застилает мои глаза

by Saindra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: Перевод фика "Smoke gets in my eyes", автор  fleshflutterhttp://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/119288.html(Dean/Azazel Dean/Sam Dean/others, nc-17, 3900 words, au, mention of non-con and violence and parental incest and other not happy things)Пейринг: Азазель/Дин, Сэм/Дин, другие/ДинРазмер: 3900 слов в оригиналеРейтинг: NC-17Предупреждения: упоминания нон-кона, жестокого обращения и горизонального инцеста и прочих неприятностей.





	Дым застилает мои глаза

:::

Человек с желтыми глазами уводил его из дома, держа за руку. Сэмми кричал, и огонь был громким и страшным, но когда Дин поднял голову и посмотрел на человека с желтыми глазами, тот ласково улыбнулся и спросил:

— Волнуешься, Дино?

Земля во дворе неприятно колола босые ноги, и человек с желтыми глазами взял его на руки. От него необычно и тревожно пахло, поэтому Дин не стал слишком близко прижиматься к нему, только скомкал его воротник в кулачке, чтобы хоть как-то держаться.

Они шли вдоль дороги, и Дин оглядывался на дом — все окна были освещены огнем. Пожарные машины прибывали — он слышал их завывание.

— А как же Сэмми? — спросил  он.

Человек с желтыми глазами улыбнулся снова, погладил Дина по спине, накрывая ладонью от плеча от плеча:

— Ты увидишь его позже. Обещаю. А пока что забудь обо всем.

:::

Дин их любимчик.  Для них он — маленькое черное платье, прекрасная одежда на любой случай. Они все надевали его, заполняя бледную плоть черным дымом. Он привык ощущать их внутри, нервничал и чувствовал себя беспомощным, когда они не управляли им.

Желтоглазый любил его больше всех. Его черный дым поцелуем проскальзывал между расслабленными алыми губами, и он ставил Дина обнаженного перед зеркалом и приказывал ему дотронуться себя, прикоснуться к греху под кожей. Желтоглазый пошло приоткрывал рот Дина, изображал порнодиву, опуская темные ресницы. Он обитал в глазах Дина в то время, как тот изгибался и тяжело дышал для него, и глаза наливались зеленью только, когда Дин кончал.

Потом Желтоглазый укладывал его на кровать, словно тот был  куклой с гнущимися руками и ногами. Дин ждал, покинутый и блеклый как полустертый эскиз, в то время как Желтоглазый натягивал другой мясной костюмчик. Он ждал Желтоглазого, чтобы ощутить горячую плоть, прижаться к нему. Ждал в течение многих минут, часов, дней.

Желтоглазый целовал его плечи, заставляя Дина вздрагивать неизвестно почему.

— Как поживает ангелочек на плече, шлюшка?

:::

Иногда Дин просыпался. Он не понимал, что спит, пока не просыпался, и на его руках и лице оказывалась липкая кровь, или толстый член таранил его задницу, или все вместе. Картинка  становилась слишком ясной и отчетливой —  в эти моменты его на самом деле трахали, валили на землю и били чем-то. Он приходил в ужас, всхлипывал и вырывался, царапаясь, а потом оказывался еще где-то, наблюдая, как кровь капает цветными масляными бусинами с лезвия ножа. Все это смахивало на головокружение, на то, как бывает, когда резко поворачиваешь голову, и мир теряется где-то.

— Да, вот так, трахни меня, раскрой меня, пожалуйста, папочка, трахни своего маленького мальчика, — его рот выплевывал гнилые слова  автоматически как рвоту. Он пропускал тот момент, когда слова становились другими:  — Ты у меня кровью истечешь, сука.  Я тебя визжать заставлю.

Иногда Дин просыпался, и он был просто он. Просто он, в ванной, вымывает начисто сперму и лубрикант между бедер, его руки дрожат, когда вода, которую она выливает себе на лицо, стекает алым потоком.

:::

— Что ты не понимаешь, малыш, так это то, что винить ты должен только себя.

Язык Дина растревожил трещину в губе, скользя назад и вперед по мягкой, горячей боли. Он засунул руки глубже в карманы. Из-за ветра, холодного, серого, соски твердыми камушками торчали под тонкой как бумага футболкой. Автомобили притормаживали, когда равнялись с ним, но Дин не оглядывался  на них.

—Ты знаешь историю Ирода, не так ли? Вот то же самое. За некоторым исключением в виде Иисуса, он не был таким чокнутым как ты.

Пауза.

— Иисус мне, в общем-то, нравился. Не так, как ты, не волнуйся, ты особенный для меня, Дино — но мне нравился его стиль. «Не мир пришел Я принести, но меч». Кто ж хочет мира, когда можно помахать мечом?

Прошло дни, с тех пор с тех пор как Дин ел, но он не знал, голоден ли он или нет. Через улицу располагался магазинчик «7/11». У Дина не было денег, но он мог легко стащить что-нибудь с прилавков. Это пульсация в животе — голод или нет? Он поднял футболку и увидел ушибы, фиолетовые и черные как мазки грима на бледной коже. Значит, не голод.

— И вот парень, который умудрялся быть и не быть в нескольких местах и временах, что означало то, что он снюхался с ангелами, заявляет, что однажды убьет тебя. Ситуация не из легких! И что ты будешь делать? Что ты тут сделаешь?

Еще одна пауза. Член Дина напрягался от не его воспоминаний. 

— Я знаю, что сделал Ирод. Вырезал всех невинных младенцев. Перебор с отбором,  извини за игру слов. Хорошенькое развлечение в субботний вечер, не спорю, но перебор. А я? Что делаю я? Я _принимаю парня в семью_. Видишь? Я — образцовый гражданин.

Дин втягивал нижнюю губу в рот, засасывал сильно, и трещинка вновь расходилась. Кровь текла к  корню языка, тонко и медно-красно. Ветер свистел в  ушах. Огни от мелькающих автомобильных фар размывались на краю поля зрения. У него кружилась голова, и он устал, зная, что еще держится только из-за Желтоглазого в нем.

Хлопок закрывающейся двери грузовика заставил его вздрогнуть. Чуть позже Дин заметил за человека на другой стороне улицы. Мужчина в возрасте, темная борода, глаза цвета сгоревшей бумаги. Дин наблюдал за ним, потому что Желтоглазый смотрел тоже.

Мужчина смотрел на Дина и видел, как паршивая шлюха ссутулилась у кирпичной стены. Он не видел Желтоглазого. Он не видел, что Желтоглазый улыбался.

:::

Она выбросила Мэг, шуструю маленькую блондинку, как мусор, отдав предпочтение тому, чтобы покататься в шкуре Дина. Желтоглазый приказал ей вернуть его в хорошем состоянии — полный бак бензина, на ходу и никаких царапин.

Мэг называла его младшим братишкой. Ее любимая игра — развлекаться на пару, и заключалась в том, чтобы  найти какого-нибудь  парня, достаточно пьяного, чтобы особо не раздумывать, заставить его всунуть член в Дина, подождать пока тот начнет, а потом разрешить Дину вернуться в себя. Ей нравились те, кто хорошенько орали, те, кто умоляли о прощении, рвали на себе волосы и проклинали дрожащими ртами, те, кто уходили, с ужасом думая, что они изнасиловали незнакомого парнишку. Были другие, те, кто замечали слезы на лице Дина, чувствовали, трахая его, как слабое тело подростка борется под ними, и не останавливались. Этих она считала скучными.

Дин не спал много, когда она была внутри него. Ей нравилась компания. Ей нравилось, когда Дин присутствовал  при том, как она перерезала горло. Ей нравилось слышать то, что он думает о тепле крови, проходящей как ткань сквозь его пальцы, о крике и судорожных смертельных муках.

Хотя Дин прилично разочаровывал её. Он мало что мог сказать по этому поводу.

:::

Они сидели на обочине, трава под ними была влажной от росы. Музыка играла в ушах Дина, и его тело двигалось в ритме этой музыки, изгибаясь по-кошачьи.

Кто-то коснулся его плеча, и Дин подпрыгнул.

Рядом с ним стоял парень. Высокий и красивый, с темными взлохмаченными  волосами, падающими на симпатичные глаза,  у него был смеющийся рот. Он спросил:

— Тебе нужна помощь? 

«Помоги мне».

Дин попытался подать голос.

— Нет,  большое спасибо, — ответила Мэг.

«Помоги мне».

Это сказала не Мэг. Парень сказал? Дин посмотрел на него снова, заметил, как пристально посмотрел на его рот парень и как отвел глаза тут же,  и увидел, как тот вспыхнул, пойманный на горячем. Нет, парню не нужна помощь Дина, разве что  у него проблемы с членом.

Дин выключился на некоторое время, а когда вернулся, то оказался на автобусной станции, и он наблюдал за парнем снова. Парень отошел от стола, нахмурился и поддернул сумку повыше на плече.  И когда он увидел Дина, он улыбнулся. Дин не помнил, как нормально улыбнуться в ответ, и Мэг улыбнулась за него.

Парень подошел:

— Эй, это ты снова, — произнес он.

«Пожалуйста, помоги мне».

Дину не был знаком голос, но он не паниковал; он привык к «пассажирам». Они представятся, если  захотят, чтобы Дин знал, кто они. До тех пор, пока он будет носить их в себе.

Имя парня — Сэм. Когда Дин назвался ему, Сэм повторил его имя так, словно заполучил частичку Дина себе и не хотел позволить ей ускользнуть. Он пожал руку Дина, спрятал его пальцы в ладони, и Дина удивило то, что он может потеряться еще в ком-то.  Он задал себе вопрос: на что это походило бы — завернуться в Сэма, носить Сэма как одеяло или пуленепробиваемый жилет, ощутить непривычную преграду между миром и собой.

В конце концов они позволили Сэму уехать. Он сказал, что нужен отцу, и должен уехать. Вопреки своему желанию трахнуть Дина — его мысли о том, что он хочет сделать с Дином, читались на его лице всякий раз, когда  он поглядывал на Дина — Сэм ушел.

Дин наблюдал, как он выходит из автобусной станции в свет и цвет.

«Помоги мне».

То, что Дин слышал — это был его собственный голос.

:::

Сэм трахал его. Нет. Сэм трахал Мэг, и она разбудила Дина ради этого.

— Ты ни за что не захочешь пропустить такое,  — сказала она. — Это нечто особенное, братишка.

Сэм был огромный и тяжело подминал его под себя, натягивая тело Дина, плотно вбиваясь в него  толстым членом. Но он был нежным и неторопливым. Дин наслаждался тем, как Сэм следил за его лицом каждый раз, когда трахал его, как он сосредотачивался на каждом вздохе и каждом вздрагивании. Он так осторожно входил в него, что Дину хотелось убрать потемневшие от пота волосы с лица, и сказать ему, что все хорошо, что он не сломается и выдержит очень долго. Вместо этого он раздвигал ноги пошире для Сэма, позволял Сэму входить глубже, и это стоило того, стоило улыбки Сэма, его короткого благодарного стона.

Простыни неудобно смялись под спиной Дина. Кровать пахла невымытыми телами и несвежим алкоголем. Разводы краски на потолке походили на неподвижные облака.

Дин бросил бы Мэг и всех остальных, даже бросил бы Желтоглазого. Он никогда не захочет никого, только Сэма в нем снова.

Рот Сэма прикасался к губам Дина, распухшим и нежным, и Дину потребовался момент, чтобы понять, что Сэм хочет поцеловать его. Он наклонил лицо к Сэму, и они начали целоваться. Они целовались до тех пор, пока рот Дина не стал скользким и горячим. Сэм склонил свою голову, потерся виском о щеку Дина, потом всхлипнул, низко и хрипло, изогнул позвоночник, продвигаясь глубоко, и заполнил Дина, не оставляя места больше ни для кого.

:::

Дин проснулся на улице в Чикаго. Вдалеке был слышен визг шин.

:::

Желтоглазый надел его, и Дин чувствовал, что тот словно поддергивает манжеты, проверяя, как сидит костюм. Они смотрели в зеркало, оба изучая отражение. Желтоглазый приподнял уголок рта Дина, приласкал выступающий у тазовых костей член Дина.

— Ты познакомился с Сэмом. Он тебе понравился? Он — хороший ребенок. Прилежно учится, усердно тренируется. Всего добивается своим умом. У него хороший отец.

Дин задал себе вопрос, на что он похож без демона, скрытого в нем? Каковы различия? Когда он один, он не смотрел в зеркалах мотеля помещения, пытался не поймать отражение в витринах, когда находился на улице. Он боялся, что посмотрит, и его там не окажется.

— Это похоже на программу обмена, если ты заметил. Он воспитывает одного из моих детей, и я — его.

Дин не просил деталей, объяснений. Если Желтоглазый захочет, чтобы он понял, то сам объяснит все более внятно. 

— Ты и Сэм, вы — семья. Ты принадлежишь мне, и он тоже. Мы — одна большая счастливая семья.

Желтоглазый управлял телом Дина как марионеткой на веревочках — он прижал его спиной к стене и поднимал до тех пор, пока пальцы на ногах перестали тереться об ковер, качая его мягко словно подвешенного в петлю.

Это делало отражение неестественно жутким, Дин, висящий там, будто застывший в экстазе, обнаженный, в пятнах и с мертвыми глазами. Желтоглазый вытянул руки Дина над  головой, раздвинул  пальцы, раскладывая его как экземпляр, который вот-вот проткнут иголкой.

— Ты доволен, Дино? Счастлив?

:::

— Я знаю, кто ты.

Позади Сэма стоял ссутулившийся старый мужчина в бейсболке.

— Я не могу поверить, что попался на это.

— Должен сказать, я рассчитывал на большее,  — произнесла Мэг.

Вдоль стен  книги — заметил Дин. «Помоги мне». Но это все же не библиотека. Кофейная чашка на столе и диван в другой комнате. «Сэм, помоги мне». Последний раз он видел так много книг в кабинете у профессора, и все эти книги пылали. Сэм не профессор, но это мог быть пожилой мужчина. «Пожалуйста, помоги мне. Пожалуйста». Но он не похож на профессора.

Мэг потащила их назад. Сэм был большим парнем, долговязым, с уже заметной мускулатурой, но Мэг могла сломать ему шею одной рукой. И это была бы рука Дина.

И затем она остановилась. Она уменьшалась в размерах внутри Дина, до крошечной точки раковой черной опухоли. На потолке виднелся рисунок, который Дин не узнавал.

Старик — Сэм называл его Бобби — привязал Дина к стулу под рисунком, и Мэг не остановила его. Она притихла у Дина в голове, без ее приказов он не стал ничего делать и не сопротивлялся. Сэм наблюдал за ним, его челюсти были крепко сжаты, лицо заострилось.

— Ты демон, — сказал он, и Дин превратился в наклейку на багаже, случайную, которую легко оторвать и выбросить. — Где мой отец?

— Он визжал, подыхая! — прорычала Мэг. Удар у Сэма был тяжелый и поставлен неплохо, но Мэг он не причинил ни капли боли. Дин потрогал зубы языком, чтобы проверить, не шатается ли.

— Осторожно! — вмешался Бобби. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд  Сэма он кивнул на Дина.  — Это демон, овладевший человеком. Ты можешь разговаривать?

Овладевший. Это было идеально подходящее слово как раз для такого, как Дин. Он — владение. «Помогите мне. О, Боже помогите мне».

Когда Сэм вырывал Мэг из Дина латынью, она хваталась за горло Дина, пытаясь удержаться. Она царапалась до тех пор, пока сквозь вкус крови он не начал чувствовать вкус кости. Его голова запрокинулась назад, и он уставился на дым, врезающийся в рисунок наверху.

И потом стало все вдруг тихо и спокойно. И пусто внутри.

— Все хорошо, — проговорил Сэм. — Давай займемся твоими руками.

Он просто выгнал демона, дочь Желтоглазого, победил всего лишь с помощью книги. Но он почему-то дрожал, когда развязывал запястья Дина.

Пока Мэг таскала его от пункта А к пункту Б, раны стягивались и не беспокоили, а теперь они стали кровоточить. Вроде бы ничего смертельного из того, что он помнил, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя слабым и разбитым внутри, словно растоптанные цветы.

—Дин — это твое имя, правильно? Ты помнишь меня? Мы … ммм …  — Сэм покраснел и низко наклонил голову. Он выглядел очаровательно. Одна большая счастливая семья, вот кто они. — Ты знаешь, где мой папа, Дин? Пожалуйста?

:::

Дин знал отца Сэма. Он не осознавал этого, пока не увидел  тело мужчины, связанное, вытянутое на грязной кровати. Он тот парень, на которого Желтоглазому нравилось  смотреть. Он — охотник. Сэм уже выше, чем он.

Дину показалось это прекрасным.

Он попятился назад, когда Сэм склонился над своим отцом. Это — семейный момент, и Дину не хотелось нарушать. На мгновение он подумал, что Сэм плачет, но потом увидел бутылку и понял, что слезы — святая вода. Его кожа зачесалась, и он сделал шаг назад, врезаясь в дешевую фиброкартонную стену.

Что-то переплелось между его лодыжками, сначала игриво, как котенок, выпрашивающий внимание. Тогда это закружилось выше, изгибаясь между ног, проталкиваясь между бедрами, подползая к груди. Его веки потяжелели, и он открыл рот.

Желтоглазый облизывал путь внутри, вторгаясь медленно и настойчиво, и Дин позволил ему, в то время как Сэм и его отец были всего лишь в нескольких шагах. Они могли запросто обернуться и увидеть, как змея проскользнула в  горло Дина, как хвост черного дыма мелькнул между губами. Они могли обернуться и увидеть.

«Помогите мне. Помогите мне».

К тому времени, когда Сэм оглянулся назад через плечо на него, то посмотрел уже на Желтоглазого.

:::

— Это неправильно, я знаю, я знаю, но я не могу не иметь любимчиков. У каждого отца, независимо от того что они говорят, есть любимчики. Как Сэм. Как ты. Я просто не могу помочь ему. Я пытаюсь быть справедливым, поощрить всех моих детей быть теми, кем они могут быть, но…  вы, мальчики? Я так горжусь вами, мальчики.

Именно Дин помогал Джону добраться до хижины, в то время как Сэм открывал багажник автомобиля. Желтоглазому нравилось, как Джон наваливался на нем всем телом.

Хижина была сколочена из планок, покрытых отслаивающейся ржаво-зеленой краской. Здесь пахло бензином и лежалой влажной тканью.

Дин уложил Джона на раскладушке. Бережно поддерживая голову, он устроил Джона на сбитых подушках. Их лица оказались близко друг к другу, и Джон глазами скользил по Дину, словно читая карту, выясняя, откуда Дин происходит по цвету глаз и созвездиями веснушек.

— Кто ты? — пробормотал он.

Желтоглазый потянул за уголки губ и тянул до тех пор, пока Дин не улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, как говорят, кто владеет, тот и прав, Джонни-бой, — Желтоглазый  резко наклонился и  быстро, развязно поцеловал рот Джона. Джон замычал, начал подниматься, но Желтоглазый, не дотрагиваясь, распластал  его к кровати одной рукой, даже не притрагиваясь к нему. — Побудь здесь. Я ненадолго. Просто должен пойти проверить нашего другого мальчика.

Дин попытался оглянуться на Джона, когда они уходили, но Желтоглазый управлял его телом и не позволил.

Осколки разбитой бутылки сухо затрещали под ногами, когда Дин подошел к машине. Сэм, склонившийся над багажником, быстро поднял голову. Он расслабился, когда увидел Дина, потому что не видел демона, расположившегося внутри. Дин присоединился к нему возле открытого багажника, рассматривая выложенные оружия и лезвия. Их тела оказались рядом друг с другом.

— Твой отец отдыхает, —  сообщил Дин.  — Я думаю, что он с ним будет все хорошо.

Сэм облегченно выдохнул. Он бросил быстрый застенчивый взгляд на Дина из-под глупой челкой, и Дину захотелось поддразнить его тем, что нужно стричься, и одновременно захотелось, любуясь его лицом, набрать полные горсти его волос.

— Как у тебя дела? Как поживаешь? Послушай, по поводу Чикаго, — Сэм сглотнул. — Извини. Я никогда не сделал бы ничего, если бы знал, что ты не согласен.

Ему хотелось изменить прошлое, избавить Дина от него. Потому что Чикаго для Сэма всего лишь название города, а для Дина это был вкус его рта и грубоватое вдавливание его кончиков пальцев в бедра Дина и его раскрасневшиеся щеки. Из всего случившегося с Дином это был его единственный раз, когда он по-настоящему хотел быть там, где был.

— Это круто, — Дин произнес это почти неслышно.

— Я не могу даже представить себе то, что ты прошел. И ты, наверное, просто хочешь с воплем убежать куда глаза глядят.  Я не обвинил бы тебя, если бы ты так сделал, но … — Сэм бросил еще один короткий взгляд, в этот раз в сопровождении улыбки, — … я надеюсь, что ты не уйдешь.

Это могло быть свидание.

Если притвориться, что у него внутри не расположился демон, если забыть отца Сэма – их отца – пришпиленного и задыхающегося за стеной хижины, если проигнорировать то, что Сэм держит в руках оружие, то получится свидание. Дин — на свидании. Сэм поведет его за собой в эту хижину, куда проникает только лунный свет, он отведет его туда, чтобы флиртовать с ним, целоваться и трахаться. Это — просто они, и луна, и влажное дыхание ночного ветра на их коже.

Вот такая гребаная романтика.

Но был еще револьвер. Револьвер, который держал Сэм, — тот, который хотел Желтоглазый. Он свернулся внутри Дина так туго, что каждое его движение чувствовалось так, словно металл трется со скрежетом о металл.

— Это револьвер, — проговорил Желтоглазый. — Я слышал о нем. Слышал, что рассказывали о нем. Они боятся его. Это может действительно убить демонов?

Сэм мельком взглянул на оружие.

— Я могу посмотреть?  — спросил Желтоглазый. Его не волновало то, что Сэм смотрел на Дина так, словно был уже наполовину влюблен и это выглядело глупо, невозможно и так…  по-гребаному романтично.

Хватка Сэма на оружии напряглась. Его лицо потемнело.

Желтоглазый оставил руку Дина протянутой.

— Просто понять, что на самом деле можно убить ублюдков, которые делали это со мной…

Сэм не позволил взять оружие, но на его лице уверенности поубавилось.

На этот раз, когда Дин нарушил личное пространство Сэма, он знал о его теле столько же, сколько о своем. Тело Сэма было таким же непослушным, плохо управлялось, как и его, когда им овладевали демоны Тело Сэма – твердые углы и жар. И только револьвер между его грудью и грудью Сэма мешал им прижаться вплотную..

Губы Сэма приоткрылись. Дин не знал, сколько раз он сделал то же самое, чтобы принять демонов в себя. Он был абсолютно уверен, что намного больше, чем Сэм с кем-либо целовался. Дыхание Сэма опалило губы, превратилось в тихие, нетерпеливые частые вдохи-выдохи. Их рты соединились очень нежно, с трепетом и по-детски робко.

Желтоглазый сжал руку Дина на оружии.

Вот и все.

«Движение на линии прекращено. Конечная станция. Все пассажиры, не пошли бы вы, пожалуйста, нахер».

Дин проснулся, он целовал Сэма, и он осознавал каждую деталь. Луна — настолько яркая и ночь, настолько холодная и Сэм, настолько гребанно восхитительный. Они — мальчики Желтоглазого, и он владеет их плотью. Владеет ими до тех пор, пока Дин не освободится от него.

Это решение Дин принял самостоятельно: он прижал ствол под подбородок и проделал дырку в своей плоти и в Желтоглазом, чтобы умереть вместе с ним.

:::

Дин проснулся в гостиничном номере. Из окна на горизонте он увидел город — детские строительные кубики на фоне дымчатых белых облаков. Дин находился, по крайней мере, на несколько ярусов выше земли. Комната выглядела приятно, но ничего необычного. Здесь было чисто и опрятно, все расписано мягкими бежевыми и бледно-розовыми цветочными узорами.

Дин не помнил, как оказался здесь. Беспамятство пробивало холодную брешь в этой непривычно спокойной атмосфере.

Его тело не было изранено или болело, он был одет, и в его голове царил монотонный гул тишины.

На проверку он подвигался — сделал несколько шагов с того места посреди комнаты, где стоял, до двери ванной. Ситуация не изменилась. Осмелев, он вошел в ванную. Здесь также было чисто, хоть цветочные мотивы уступили обычному оформлению ванной.  Дин снова подождал в дверном проеме, но, тем не менее, ничего не изменилось.

Он подошел к зеркалу. В отражении плавал только сияющий туман, перламутровый, подвижный. Множество сияющих точек-звезд расширялись и сжимались, создавая образ рождественского украшения, накрученного на дерево.

— Привет, Дин,  — сказал свет.

Дин не ответил.

— Ты поступил великолепно, когда принес свою жизнь в жертву, чтобы уничтожить Азазеля, — продолжил свет.  — Благодаря тебе твой брат и отец выжили и спасут еще много людей.

Его плоть выжила. Его плоть ушла из того мира, сделав что-то хорошее напоследок.

— Мы хотим вознаградить тебя. Мы хотим дать тебе небеса на земле. Мы хотим, чтобы слово «демон» ушло в прошлое.

Больше никаких демонов. Больше никогда не носить эту грязь под своей кожей. Никогда больше не чувствовать себя открытым для них.

— От тебя требуется лишь последняя услуга, — произнес свет.

Дин поднял подбородок, изогнув вопросительно бровь. 

— Впусти меня.


End file.
